


The Day after

by Duru16



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 11:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19083883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duru16/pseuds/Duru16





	The Day after

I knock at the door of Teddy Altman room, I wait until I hear her voice giving me permission to come in, I straighten my lab coat, clear my throat. 

I see Dr. Altman in bed after giving birth - “Doctor Kim, Did you need something?” 

I feel out of place, but I have to rip off the band-aid, the baby starts to cry before I can articulate my speech. 

“Sorry, it´s her time to feed”. 

“I can back later if it´s not a good time” - I say try to avoid the inevitable she can stand up because she gave birth a few hours before, and she is still sore, and I don´t want to hold the baby in my arms. 

“Could you give me her?” 

I hesitated -” Babies are not my thing”- but I take the little girl on my arms, the fear the baby fell down to the floor while I have her in my arms makes me tremble. I walk slowly dragging the feet, because I don´t want to trip over, finally, I drop her in her mother's arms. 

“Woah!, that´s...” 

“Pathetic I know, Dr. Altman, first I want to congratulate you for your maternity, and also I came here to apologize for my behavior, the other day with the broken coccyx. I was out the line”. 

“Oh, please don´t worry, you were mourning the loss of your patient, trust me I watched even worst reactions, so apology accepted”. 

“Thank you, I better back to work and she can feed “ 

 

I walked out of the room, with the anger in my chest a little bit smaller. 

Then I saw Dr. Helm passing by, I run to her, I scared her “sorry, Can I speak to you a moment?”. 

She nods, her look is cold. 

“I know, I was harsh with you in the O.R. the other day, I´m sorry”. 

“ Yes you were an ass” -she bites her bottom lip she knows she screws up. “Sorry” 

“You are right I was being an ass, and I took it out on you, so next time I have a funny surgery you can scrub in”. 

She gives a little jump of joy and after she hugs me so tight that I think she breaks my ribs. 

 

I´m looking at the nurse station reading my charts “Are you on drugs” - I turn my head to the left side. 

“What?” 

“Come on, you are smiling, I see you asking the patients about things you didn´t care, eating oatmeal raisin cookies of Miss Krummholz, which nobody in the entire floor has guts to eat, so the only explanation is you are on drugs”. 

“Who is on drugs?” - Amelia Shepherd left the tablet on the counter after checking the medical miracle. 

“No one is on drugs” 

“Then prove it, make a drug test” Link defies me. 

"Look last night I talk and he listens, and I feel better”. 

“So no drugs, just make up sex, good”. -Amelia add- 

“There isn´t makeup sex, just talk, both of you should try from time to time”. 

Amelia Shepherd opens and closes her mouth before leaving without saying goodbye, while Link stays. 

“Everybody knows you sleep together, so the question is, are you a thing?”. 

“It´s no clear, maybe, I hope so”. -He smiles-.“I´m glad you feel better” 

“Hey, I want to...” 

“Whatever it happened is water under the bridge, OK?” 

I nod 

“Well anyways, have you seen doctor Weber, Pierce or Karev, I want to apologize for how I treated them the past few days”. 

“No, but Bailey it´s there” 

I look in the direction Link pointed and I see Dr. Bailey follow by Levi, I wave my hand and smile at him, he tries to be professional holding the smiles, but as soon as I approach, his eyes wide open, I wink at him, making him blush. 

“Chief a word, please?” 

She nods and sends Levi to the pit” Ok, you can talk Kim. 

“Since I killed Josh..., I “ 

“I know, everybody knows, you are dealing with that loss, so no hurt feelings, and no need to apologize”. 

I nod and leave her working, Link calls me there an emergency and trauma paged us. 

 

“So, have you finish your apology round?” 

“Yes, I finish, at least with those who are in the hospital”. 

“ And little Schmitt was hard to convince him to forgive you?” 

-Fuck, fuck, fuck I apologize with everybody, except him, well no with words, but he deserves a proper one-. 

While we reduce a Colles fracture in the wrist of an old man, I think in different ways to apologize, and I think I have a good one. 

I´m waiting outside the hospital for Levi, he was in an O.R. until 10 minutes ago, he runs through the hall to meet me, his face shows he is exhausted but he is happier than ever, his smile, makes his eye shine like diamonds, he kisses me, then takes my hand 

And we go to my car, I open my car, Levi opens the passenger´s side door and see the same bouquet he brought for me after killing Josh, Levi rises his head looking for me, but I made my way to be behind him, I hug him with an arm around his waist, whisper in his ear "I'm sorry I behaved like a real asshole, you did not deserve it, I hope you forgive me" Levi turns his head to look at me, I bow and kiss him. "I have booked at the restaurant that you like, I invite you".

I'm driving to the restaurant.

"How did you know what this bouquet was? You never saw it".

"Well, I had to do a detective work, I looked for the report of the paramedics, when I found out which street they picked you up, I searched the internet for nearby florists, there was only one, so I called and asked about the incident and They told me that you had bought two bouquets, one that Ripley took and another smaller one, they have delivery service so I have ordered the same bouquet that you bought, they have brought it to me".

"You're the best boyfriend I've ever had."

"I'm the only boyfriend you've ever had, and what you're going to have."


End file.
